Envellir
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: L'Alec mai s'hauria imaginat que aquell pensament el desvetllés tantes nits com tampoc s'hauria esperat aquell consell d'en Magnus. -ONESHOT-


_Mortal Instruments i els seus personatges son propietat de la Cassandra Clare._

**Envellir**

L'Alec va obrir els ulls. Encara era de nit, l'habitació romania en una penombra tant sols trencada per la claredat amortida per les cortines procedent dels fanals del carrer. Aquells llençols blancs, que havia esperat que fossin de coloraines, s'arrapaven sobre el seu cos nu en una espècie de nus impossible de desfer. No el sorprenia pas despertar-se d'aquella manera per que sempre li passava el mateix.

Estirat de bocaterrosa va girar el coll per veure el perfil seré d'en Magnus dormint al seu costat. De vegades l'Alec es feia preguntes en nits com aquella mentre el veia dormir. Quants anys tenia en Magnus? Li havia dit una vegada, potser dues, però aquell número de tres xifres no semblava encaixar amb la imatge jove del seu amant, no semblava tenir més de vint-i-dos o vint-i-cinc estirant molt. I ell, que ara amb prou feines era un adult, amb dinou anys acabats de fer i els seus trets una mica infantils que ben aviat començarien a canviar. Algun dia no gaire llunyà, i comptant amb que un dimoni no acabés amb la seva vida abans, començaria a fer-se gran i arribaria un moment en que desentonaria al seu costat. En Magnus sempre seria jove i ell no.

Envellir no era el que el preocupava realment, era el tenir la certesa de que algun dia deixaria d'atreure a aquell bruixot a qui s'estimava.

En _Chairman Meow_ va miolar des de algun del sofàs de la sala com si li estigués exigint que deixes de pensar en coses depriments i l'estigués enviant a dormir. L'Alec va dibuixar un somrís i acte seguit va provar de desfer-se dels llençols blancs mirant de no moure's massa per evitar despertar a en Magnus. Va deixar anar un renec entre dents. Per què ell acabava sempre embolicant com un rotllo de primavera i en Magnus nu i espatarrat còmodament ocupant gairebé tot el llit? De vegades sospitava que era un truc del bruixot per evitar que marxés a mitja nit sense avisar.

—Tot i que personalment trobo que estàs irresistible de totes les maneres —va mussitar en Magnus sense obrir els ulls—, deixa'm dir-te que no et queden gens bé aquestes celles arrufades.

—Que t'he despertat? —va preguntar sentint-se idiota.

—Ha estat en _Chairman Meow_.

El bruixot va romandre en silenci atent al sons de l'exterior, l'Alec havia passat prou nits allà per saber que de tant en tant arribaven visites no programades buscant alguna cura o algun favor i, que en Magnus, sempre guardava silenci com si dormís fins a dilucidar de què es tractava. Va obrir els ulls i va deixar anar l'aire a poc a poc, l'Alec va suposar que qui fos havia passat de llarg.

En Magnus va jeure de costat i va fer petar els dits, instantàniament, el cos de l'Alec es va veure alliberat de la pressió a la que el sotmetia el llençol blanc. El ulls felins d'en Magnus reflectien la llum a les còrnies fent-los brillar com els d'un gat. L'Alec sabia que el podia veure perfectament malgrat la poca llum de l'habitació; els primers dies li havia fet una vergonya mortal la certesa de que podia veure la seva nuesa amb tota claredat, ara ja no el preocupava.

En Magnus va estirat el braç i va encendre un dels llums, no per que ho necessités. L'Alec va lluitar contra l'irrefrenable acte reflex de tancar els ulls fins que s'adaptessin a la nova il·luminació, les pupil·les del bruixot es van convertir en dues fines línies sobre el fons daurat i verd dels seus iris. Quan el jove caçador d'ombres va poder deixar de parpellejar va trobar-se el rostre del bruixot a mil·límetres del seu.

—A mi no m'enganyes Lightwood.

—De què...?

—Et preocupa alguna cosa.

L'Alec el va maleir en silenci per saber llegir-lo tan bé però el va perdonar al instant quan el va besar. Va arrapar-se contra el seu pit tot deixant-se arrossegar per la marea de sensacions que li provocava la llengua d'en Magnus jugant amb la seva. Els seus dits llargs i prims li dibuixaven les fines cicatrius que tenia a la esquena nua de les incomptables batalles, algunes d'aquelles ferides les hi havia sanat el mateix Magnus. El Nefilim li va acaronar el clatell tot resseguint el camí de vèrtebres i músculs.

Quan en Magnus va separar-se dels seus llavis i va moure la mà dreta per fer petar els dits, l'Alec va poder veure la marca fina i blanquinosa de la runa d'unió que ell li havia dibuixat per a la batalla contra els dimonis d'en Valentine, ell hi duia la equivalent, també a la mà dreta, i d'alguna manera el feia tenir la seguretat de que allò no era fruit d'un joc passatger. Els llavis de l'Alec es van corbar en un somrís tímid pensant en que hauria de ser en Magnus qui sentís allò ja que, ell havia cregut estar enamorat d'en Jace i li havia dut massa temps acceptar que a qui s'estimava era a en Magnus Bane.

El llençol va reaparèixer i aquest cop els cobria a tots dos. L'Alec va romandre immòbil acaronant els cabells del bruixot de manera inconscient.

—I ara que t'he fet somriure —va començar a dir mentre fregava el nas contra el de l'Alec— digues-me que et preocupa.

El dits del noi van aturar la seva carícia al moment i li va clavar els ulls blaus als daurats d'ell. En Magnus va adonar-se'n de que esperava que s'hagués oblidat del tema. L'Alec va inspirar fondo per després deixar anar l'aire a poc a poc, en Magnus va estrènyer una mica més l'abraçada en una mostra muda de suport.

—Algun dia semblaré un avi i tu continuaràs essent jove, Magnus.

El bruixot va entreobrir la boca, va acaronar la galta del Nefilim. No havia pensat en allò i tampoc no s'havia imaginat que fer-se gran fos una preocupació per a aquell noi acostumat a arriscar la vida en cada batalla des de que amb prou feines era un nen.

—Alec.

—Quina bestiesa —va quequejar amb les galtes acolorides d'un vermell encès conscient del compromís que suposava el plantejar-se envellir al costat d'un fill de Lilith—. Oblida-ho.

—Crec que oblides amb qui comparteixes llit jove Nefilim. —Va somriure tot mostrat aquelles dents punxegudes—. Soc en Magnus Bane, el Gran Bruixot de Brooklyn i no m'he guanyat aquest nom transformant mundans en gripaus o fent jocs d'endevinació a una paradeta al carrer.

—No existeixen les pocions de la joventut eterna i no crec que hi hagi algun encanteri, conjur o truc de màgia per evitar l'inevitable.

Els ulls blaus de l'Alec destil·laven tant agonia que a en Magnus se li va fer un nus a la gola; era dolorosament cert. No existien aquell tipus de coses, cap cura miraculosa contra el pas del temps. Potser al llibre blanc, però ho dubtava. Durant els seus llargs anys de vida havia perdut a massa éssers estimats i amants.

L'Alec va entortolligar els dits entre els flocs de cabells negres salpicats de coloraines d'en Magnus igual que ho feia quan el besava i començava a treure-li la roba.

—Encarregat de fruir de cada segon —li va xiuxiuejar contra els llavis—. Això és l'únic que t'ha de preocupar, Alexander Lightwood.

—Cada cop que m'anomenes així em fas recordar els reganys de la meva mare quan era petit i m'enxampava fent alguna cosa que no devia —va contestar amb les celles una mica arrufades però amb un to divertit.

En _Chairman Meow_ va tornar a miolar des de el sofà i va sonar com un "calleu ja, que no em deixeu dormir". En Magnus va riure i l'Alec ho va fer també.

Les mans del bruixot van recórrer l'anatomia del Nefilim disposat a fer-li gaudir d'una bona estona i esborrar-li les preocupacions, tot d'una sola vegada.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! La meva estrena en aquesta secció de FFnet. No havia pensat en escriure un Alec x Magnus, tot i que son la parella que més m'agrada de la saga, però em va assaltar la idea en meitat de l'acampada de Barcelona i tant bon punt vaig arribar a casa i vaig recuperar el meu ordinador em vaig posar a escriure-ho. És un oneshot curtet, espero que us hagi agradat. Gràcies per llegir. Una abraçada._


End file.
